objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Ultra Mega Object Battle
NOTE: THIS IS BAD ON PURPOSE, DON'T TRY ANYONE YOU REEAD HERE, SERIOOUSLY, U COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP (CHRIS MCLEAN LAUGH) Super Ultra Mega Object Battle is a show created by Cilill. It is gud Roddy.png|Rod ♀ 250px-708Phantump.png|Bokurei (Ghost Forme) ♀ Bokurei.png|Bokurei (Log Forme) ♀ Diceyy.png|Dice ♀ psychic_avians__xatu___natu_by_xxxdragon_masterxxx.jpg|Natu and Xatu (host and co-host) ♂and ♂ Printy.png|Printer ♂ Batteaze.png|Battleaxe ♀ pHOTO.png|Photo ♂ Meringue.png|Meringue ♀ Webcam.png|Webcam ♀ Memey.png|Meme ♂ Chalkster.png|Chalkster ♂ Case.png|Case ♀ asterisk.png|Asterisk ♂ Epsiode 1: Hilarious and Original Natu: Noot Noot (walks off-screen) Xatu: Errr. Welcome to this object show where some thing will fight for 2 pounds. YAAAAAAAAAAAA- Natu: Contestant! (DUMB INTRO PLAYS) Rod: Hey Dice: Hey Rod: Hey Dice: Hey Rod: Hey Dice: Hey Rod: Hey Rod and Dice: HEYEYEYEYEYEYEYYEYEYEYYEYE Printer: Enough with the Hey! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Battleaxe: Hi Print-- ( gets picked up and thrown) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (CONFESSIONAL) Battleaxe: Not again! Printer: I'm so gonna WIN! (Normal) (Battleaxe stabs into Dice) Rod: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs away) Printer: You guys deserved it (pulls Battleaxe out of dice, Battleaxe flys across the horizon) Oops... Battleaxe: I'm getting air-sickness!!! (hits into Bokurei) Bokurei(log): Oh my god, are you okay! Battleaxe: Yep Bokurei: Okey doke-- (cut off) Meringue: This is a weird place Webcam: Je sais (French) Meringue: I still can't understand you Webcam: (sad) Je sais Photo: (eats Meringue) Yum! Webcam: ...............AAA- Photo: Want some? Webcam: T-T D-accord! Photo: This is yummy! Meme: Wow, that's some wacky stuff Chalkster: What did I say about repeating memes Meme: Waddup! Chalkster: MEME! Concercrate or you'll never be normal Meme: 21, 21 ,21!!!!!!! Chalkster: AAAAAAAAAAAH! I give up Case: ... Asterisk: Hah! You have to deal with it! Meme: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Chandelier: I hate everything! Meme: Dose thut meann u hat urselfie!? Chandelier: ... Leave! (dice revives) Dice: AH! Why Printer do that!? (Rod appears) Rod: You're okay! Dice: Hey Rod: Hey Dice: Hey Webcam: Arrête de dire 'hey' Chandelier: If you don't stop! Rod: It's Chandelure Dice: A pokemon! (lauhs) Chandelier: (blushing) CHANDELIER!!!! Dice: AHHHHHH! Chandelier: Pay me a pound and I won't kill you Dice: I have NO MUNS!!!!!! Chandelier: WHAT!? Meme: Oh no (confessonal) Meme: It was at this moment that Dice knew... she screwed up (normal) Chandelier: MUNS!!!!! (nOOt nOOt) Xatu: That's where you are in luck! Dice: Give me muns. Xatu; Yes and no, you have to earn it. Dice: How Xatu: Actually, all of you can earn it! Snowflake: Earn what? Xatu: 2 WHOLE POUNDS! (EVERYONE GASPS) Watch: 2 pound, thats like more than ONE! Quarter: Ok let's do this. Case: (holds up sign saying Let's do it) Bokurei: Of course! Meme: I found a box! Rod: Yeah! Dice: I need to win! Chandelier: I should take it now! I have to have money from Dice Razor Blade: HAHAH! Bring on the mulah! Everyone: ... Razor Blade: 'Muns' (everyone screams) Watch: So who gets it? The two whole pounds! *wink* Xatu: We'll figure that out next episode! Natu: Noot Bokurei: YAOY! Natu: Noot Noot (walks off-screen) Xatu: sO...Errr. Welcome to this object show where some things will fight for 2 pounds. YAAAAAAAAAAAA- Natu: Contestant! Board: DON'T FORGET TO RECOMMEND! plz (Credits) (contestants: Rod, Dice, Printer, Battleaxe, Meringue, Webcam, Photo, Meme, Chalkster, Case, Asterisk, Chandilier, Watch, Snowflake, Quarter and Razor Blade) Host: Natu and Xatu Episode 2: BOMUS Dice: I hope that Chandelier is loominated. Rod: She is mean and Printer! Meringue: But we don't hav-- Xatu: Loomination time!!! Battleaxe: AHHHHH (HITS Bokurei and Tofu killing them) Tofu- Cillill Tofu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! Bokurei: (turns in Phantump) Oops! (loomination) Natu: Sir... Meringue: Ummm, we don't have loomination... Xatu: ... OH COME O-- (beep) Watch: So who gets the 2 whole pounds? Chandelier: Me! Everyone else: No me! HEY!!!! Xatu: Noone gets it! yet *wink* Snowflake: Then what's the point of this Meme: You wasting my time Xatu: (kicks him) Meme: I've McFallen Chalkster: STOP IT! (Everyone teleports on Balance Beam Balance Beam: Hey, Not COOL1!!! Xatu: The challenge is, for this competition, a... Chandelier: CHALLENGE!? i WANT MY MONEY NOW! Razor Blade: You mean Me? Case: ... I don't think so Rod: You talked! Xatu: Anyways, you need to stay on the beam as long as possible. Note: This is only for teams... Chandelier: WHAT!!!!!!!!????? Snowflake: Wasn't this a single challenge, not teams... Xatu: No QuarteR: hE- *EVERYONE IS TELEPORTED TO BEAM* xATU: lAST oNE sTANDING WINS Chandelier: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR (THROWS bATTLEAXE) Quarter: This won't be hard (get stabbed) Battleaxe: Oh no (They fall off, Battleaxe grabs on) Dice: Rod, we need to get that censored because she gets us Rod:Yeah, let's go! Chandelier: I'm right here! Rod and Dice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Printer: Battleaxe, I'll save you! Battleaxe: Quick! I'm falling Printer: (grabs her) Yeah (falls off, throwing Battleaxe on the beam) Battleaxe: NoOO! Printer: I guess I'm too heavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (falls into water) Battleaxe: I will win for you! (Rod and Dice run past her) Chandelier: (Picks up Battleaxe,chasing them) Get BACK HERE!!! Battleaxe: Are you seriously Rod: Dice, stop!!!!!! (Dice runs off the beam) MORE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 Category:Weird Category:Cillill Category:Funny Category:Random Category:Object Shows Category:Object shows Category:Stupid Category:Pokemon-related Category:Nintendo-related Category:Dumb Category:SUMOB Category:Bokurei